Aphrodite
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: On the eve of her first birthday, the new-born goddess Aphrodite is kidnapped. With no clues, the gods give up the search. What if Aphrodite is still well alive, and living as a normal teenager on Earth? Will she find out the truth about herself? T to M!
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is my newest story, **_**Aphrodite**_**. But don't worry; I haven't forgotten my other many stories. This is the last one I'm going to do until I finish the others, because seriously. Too many stories to update.**

**Any who, this is about the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, Aphrodite. I got inspired because I love studying about the Olympic Greek Gods and Aphrodite is around my 2****nd**** favorite, my first being…hm, I'll tell you later. So yea, I make Bloom Aphrodite. **

**WARNING: This might go from T to M, because I might make a huge surprise in the 3****rd**** chapter, making it turning into an M. Just warning y'all. **

**-Katia**

* * *

><p>"Dione is giving birth!" Irene yelled as she flew around the Olympian gods, her excitement taking over a bit too much. The first one to hear her was Artemis, who pulled Irene by a wing back down to her.<p>

"Where is Dione?" She asked.

"In the hospital wing! Hurry Artemis, she needs someone's help to give birth!" Irene yelped, pushing Artemis towards the hospital. Artemis flew inside the hospital and entered just in time to see Dione laid in a bed, Ophelia, the goddess of nursing attending her.

"Oh *gasp* Artemis! *gasp* you came *gasp* just in-" Dione began through gasps, but Ophelia quickly intervened.

"Dione, you must keep your breath to help the baby!" She demanded as she tore off her Greek dress and put on a clean one but opened in the bottom. Dione began to yell as the baby began to kick.

"Artemis, make yourself useful!"

* * *

><p>Wails of a healthy baby girl filled the room, and Ophelia wore a valiant smile, her front curl wet somewhat from all the trouble. "It's a girl." She managed to huff.<p>

"Oh my!" Dione said, reaching over to her daughter, but let out a groan from the pain.

"Not now, my dear Dione. She must be washed and checked." Artemis instructed as she took the child from Ophelia's arms and walked towards the sink in the far right corner. She turned the sink on and set the temperature to warm as she gently cleaned the child from all the blood, washing her with a vanilla scent smelling shampoo. Ophelia checked Dione's state before doing anything else.

"Dione my darling, what is this beautiful child's name?" Artemis asked as she finished cleaning the baby girl and cleaned her with a soft pink towel.

"Give me an idea." Dione huffed as she sat up.

"Skin soft as petals," Ophelia began as she took off her gloves.

"Hair as red as blood," Artemis suggested.

"Eyes as clear as the cleanest and bluest ocean." Ophelia added.

"She shall be named Aphrodite." Dione announced. Ophelia smiled at the child as she filled a cup with some liquid. She handed it to Dione. "Drink it darling."

Dione took the drink gratefully, and as soon she gulped down a healthy portion, Ophelia took it from her hand and placed it on the end table aside her. She sat on the edge and began to stroke Dione's damp from birth hair. "Go to sleep, Dione. We must run some tests to see if you and the child are ok."

Dione nodded meekly as everything around her became darker.

* * *

><p><em>A red hair girl ran, as fast as her legs can carry her. Dione didn't know why, but she kept observing. She hit a 2-way road and slid slightly as she ran to the right one, her hair flying behind her. A rock appeared in front of her leg, and before she knew it, the child fell and landed face-flat.<em>

_She picked herself up and dragged herself more forward, and Dione noticed blood coming out from her right wrist and left leg. Her fingernails dug into the ground dirt as she pushed with all her force to drag herself even more forward._

_Then she heard a blood-curling scream, freezing both Dione and the red-hair teenager._

"_YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" An in-human voice yelled, and heavy footsteps were heard. More blood-curling yells, this time from what seemed a couple of girls. The teenager's eyes began to water as she dragged herself with more force forwards, but as she applied more power, the weaker she got. She let out a soft sob, trying to hide it from the thing, and collected herself quickly._

_She pulled herself back up as she limped forward, but the blood had begun to come out more and faster. Dione began to worry. The girl ducked behind a huge boulder, letting out weak breaths, and Dione felt her pulse go slower and slower. The girl clutched her wounds, her large cyan eyes exhausted as they closed and opened._

_Another in-human roar was heard._

_The red-haired girl licked her dry lips as she let out steady breaths, and Dione managed to get a good view of the girl._

_Long, luxurious red hair that hit her at the end of her small bottom, large cyan eyes with an extra glint that could light up the darkest night, cute as a button nose, light pink lips, slightly blushed cheeks due to the exhaustion, a very slim and attractive figure and soft, creamy silk milky skin._

_Her hair had been loose, the ends naturally curled, her cheeks had lost its color to a sickly pale pink, the extra glint in her eyes were barely visible, some dirt covered her small nose, her hair had also picked some up, and she had been wearing a off-the-shoulder forest green throw-on, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her jeans-you could tell, were dirty and covered in ground dirt, same for her shirt. Her flats had lost some of its rubber at the bottom of her foot, and her heart seemed like it would jump out of her chest. _

_She had begun to drink in air heavily, so her chest flew up, then down. This time there was a male cry, and a loud thud along with a clink, clink! Of something heavy. The girl's slim hand flew to her mouth as she took a peek away from the boulder, then quickly returned her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, wiping the dirt away. The boulder behind her was lifted up, exposing a disgustingly horrifying…thing, that's the kindest._

_The girl let out a horrified scream that best fit a horror movie as she dragged herself forward, but the thing was quick and grabbed her foot, swinging her a few feet in front of him._

_The girl felt her leg muscle loosen as she let out a loud, blood-curling yell. She fell and began to sob uncontrollably, but the thing wasn't done yet. He grabbed her by her arm this time and dragged her to the close cliff, and dropped her carelessly. _

_Her fingers fumbled around the edge of the cliff, but one hand slipped. There were 6 footsteps heard, and 6 boys appeared. They ran towards the girl, but the monster had stepped on her other hand, causing her to fall down the deep cliff…_

* * *

><p>Dione woke up in a jolt, her heart pounding. Ophelia lifted her head from the clipboard.<p>

"Dione, you and the child are perfect. She's a beauty." Ophelia grinned as Artemis walked back in, the baby girl wrapped in a bright pink blanket. She handed the child to Dione. She took the girl and took a good look at her, but her blood drained from her face.

Red curls descended from the baby's head, ending right on her back, cute as a button nose, soft creamy milky skin, pink cheeks…

…and large cyan eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short for the prologue I think, but hey, you still love me. Nice cliffy I left. So, Dione finds out that her baby girl is the bloodied teenager she saw in her dream. Will the dream happen for real, and when the girl grows up, will she be in danger? Oh Aphrodite, you are in for a surprise! Next chapter up soon!<strong>

**-Katia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely reviewers!**

**Here I am with my second chap :D I hope y'all enjoy it. I haven't been able to update because school started a week ago and I have so much homework to do. Luckily it's the weekend and I wanted to put up the 2****nd**** chap at once :D**

**WARNING: Next chap will be rated M! Please keep that in mind and don't go trolling on me if you don't like it! Should have read this!**

**-Katia**

* * *

><p>A party was thrown for Aphrodite's first birthday. Dione had curled her red hair and dressed her in an adorable silk cream Greek dress that finished on her knees, and leather sandals.<p>

The baby girl was yet to learn how to use her magic, but Zeus declared her Goddess powers were of Love, Beauty and Sexuality. That explained why the small girl was beyond beautiful to every god, finally understanding. Not that Dione wasn't very pretty or something…you get my point.

In her name, carved bracelets were given to her, now on her biceps. She had been given a neck-lace tiara, the charm being a crystallized cyan heart. Her hair had grown thicker and her cheeks pinker, her lips more exotic-looking. Dione was proud of her beautiful daughter, and often spoiled her. Aphrodite hadn't shown any signs of a spoiled little brat, instead the complete opposite. She was happy, kind and not hostile. She loved all the gods and treated them like uncles and aunts. And that's why all the gods were excited to throw a party for the beautiful child.

Dione had left in charge the little girl to her nana Rebecca, who left her in charge Karalee, another care taker since Rebecca had wanted to make her own gift. Dione had called Karalee out to help her with some decorations.

"But Mistress," She began. "Little Aphrodite will be here alone!"

"She will be fine." Dione assured her. "It's only for 2 minutes."

"Uh…ok then."

Leaving Aphrodite alone in her nursery, the curious child looked around from her crib. A small black snake had managed to get in her crib, and as naïve as she was, she reached for it.

She squeezed its neck, his eyes bulging. She lifted her hand to meet the snake at eye level and giggled. The snake slithered off her grip and landed quite violently on the mattress, but huffed and cleared its throat.

"You must be Aphrodite." He said in an arrogant tone. "I am Hades, disguised as a venomous snake, so I suggest you to not piss me off."

The baby stayed quiet for 2 seconds before it turned into giggles.

"You are quiet annoying." Hades said, glaring at the baby girl. He slid out the crib and landed with a soft thump onto the floor, and from there transformed to his normal self. (**A/N: Imagine him like the Disney movie "Hercules" Hades, yea the one with the blue flame on his head.**) Aphrodite let out a mini yell.

"Scary huh?" Hades chuckled darkly. Footsteps were heard outside, so Hades quickly snapped his fingers, transporting Aphrodite and himself to the Underworld.

* * *

><p>"Ok, here we can talk with no problem." Hades smirked as he sat on his throne, Aphrodite sitting on the floor. She looked around, terrified.<p>

"Goddess Aphrodite of Love, Beauty and Sexuality," He began, clearing his throat as he sipped some unknown liquid. "From now and on, you are officially kidnapped by the great Hades, king of the Underworld."

Whimper.

"This is a great privilege, in my opinion. I mean, kidnapped by _me_!" He exclaimed concededly. If Aphrodite could roll her eyes, she would. Instead, she took out her tongue, taught by her uncle Ares, God of War. Hades scoffed.

"More respect for the _king_, you red headed twat." He spat before he continued his speech. "Now, I can't keep something as annoying as you here, it would ruin my stunningly evil reputation. Instead, I will send you to Earth to some mortals so they can take care of you. When you grow old enough, I will probably come over for you if the gods don't find you first."

The girl squirmed uncomfortably as Hades got up and walked to the side wall. He opened a portal, flickering flames. "Enter you twat."

Aphrodite stood still.

"Go in you annoying thing or I'll toss you in!" He threatened. Aphrodite, against her will, crawled inside the portal. Everything darkened around her as the portal erased her memory and changed her birthday dress into a simple blue plaid dress with blue sandals. When her eyes finally caught some light, she noticed she was in front of a modern-looking house. She began to wail.

A light turned on from a room as a person walked down and opened the door, to see Aphrodite. There was a note attached on her blanket.

"Oh my!" Miriam Lourdes exclaimed as she picked up the baby girl. Oritel Lourdes took the note and read it out loud.

"Her name is Bloom. She's yours now. Ha-ha." He read dryly. The words were scribbled and ugly looking.

"Do you think she was kidnapped and the kidnappers decided to drop her off somewhere?" Miriam asked, half sounding like a question, then the other half sounded like she was assuring herself.

"I don't think so honey." Oritel said. "It's too late to call the police, tomorrow we will. For now let's fetch Daphne's old crib from the attic and put it somewhere for the girl."

"Not somewhere, Oritel." Miriam said, slightly upset. "She looks like she's 1. She needs to be in our room."

"Don't you remember when Daphne was a baby? Lord, I was the one who had to wake up and feed her because you were a heavy-sleeper." Oritel cleared up.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Oritel!" Miriam exclaimed as she cooed Aphrodite. "Bloom needs extra special care. She isn't our daughter so we can't slack off."

"Lord." He huffed as he walked up to fetch Daphne's crib. Miriam headed to their kitchen, which was very modern, and fetched Bloom a warm bottle of milk and fed it to her, while she drank it gratefully. When she finished the bottle, Miriam took her a quick bath and walked up to see their 5 year old Daphne awake and jumping.

"Mommy, can I see her?" She exclaimed.

"Not now Daphne," Miriam said. "Go to bed. Maybe tomorrow you can see her. Right now she has to sleep."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" (**A/N: I say "Pretty please with a dead Justin Bieber on top?" xD**) Daphne pleaded, putting on her puppy pout. Miriam shook her head, decided. Daphne pouted as she walked back to her room. Miriam walked into the room she shared with her husband, Oritel, and saw that the crib had been cleaned and he was putting on the clean mattress. As soon as he finished, he turned. "Good enough?"

Miriam nodded cheekily as she put Bloom in the crib and rested her head on the soft pillow and covered her small body with a large blue blanket. "Sweet dreams child." She said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Next chapter up sooner than you think ;D And I'm warning you, next chap will be rated M!<strong>

**-Katia**


	3. Chapter 2

Here's 'Aphrodite' chap 3, I got inspired from reading 'The Lighting Thief'

So here's a summary of how I began the story:

I _love_ reading about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. It's my best subject. So, when I happened to be reading Aphrodite on Wiki, I got inspired to write a story 'bout her, except Aphrodite is Bloom. I might make many stories based on the goddesses, like Flora the Goddess Demeter, but I'm not sure :/

Disclaimer: Camp Half-Blood belongs to 'The Lightning Thief'! I'm just using it because it sounds logical…in a sick twisted way to send Aphrodite here.

I don't own the Winx…sadly.

Oh, and by the way, this chap aint M.

* * *

><p>BloomAphrodite POV

* * *

><p>I was a red head with large cyan eyes, a slim body and a thing for love.<p>

I believed in love in first sight, I was that type of girl who you would find her head dug into a nice, thick book about Romeo or Juliet, or something romantic. My room was stocked with romantic novels and posters of romance soap-operas. I was starting to get scared with my obsession with love, because one day, my best friend Musa confessed that she liked a jock in our high school, Riven.

Being the romantic me, I tried to set them up. Long story short, Riven ended up asking _me_ out, which I bluntly declined and walked away, frustrated.

Anyways, at lunch that same day, Musa and Riven walked past each other, each crossing their own ways. I was staring and concentrated in the chemistry, and all of a sudden they stopped aside each other. Riven turned to Musa and asked her something I couldn't catch, and next thing I know, they are both attracted to each other.

Scared of my own self, I had made a vow in front of my friends I would drop the subject of love for the rest of my life.

I didn't bother to confess about the incident, and I didn't want Musa to freak out either.

And then _that _happened.

The jocks decided to talk to us. It was a miracle aside Riven, really. We were just normal girls; no biggie. Oh, let me just add they really weren't talking. They were _flirting_.

I was irritated by this, since I have managed to pick up some gossip. They flirt then leave like nothing. We wouldn't take this as 'nothing', I was sure of it. Especially Stella. She practically drooled over Brandon.

I took matters into my own hand, forgetting my vow.

I thought Stella would be smarter; she was one of the biggest gossipers. She would have known that, and I was sorta expecting her to aid me in my plan. She didn't even care.

So I turned to Flora. Same story. Then Tec, same thing. Then Layla, and the same old story.

I finally turned to Musa, who accepted.

I ignored Sky as much as I could so I wouldn't back up in my plan. The next day it went into action.

I fished out from the deepest in my closet for some really pretty – ahem, not the correct term. Hot is more like it – clothes and put them on.

It was a corset v-neck top that was crème colored, along with some small red daisy patterns on it. I had to decide between a short pencil skirt or skinny jeans, so I finally decided on my red skinny jeans. Musa lend me her long red cardigan, so I put it on and fixed my hair. I let it loose, something I never, ever did, and let it go wild. My hair was naturally curled at the end, so it looked really nice.

Ok, I am really starting to dislike this plan.

I put on my large black trench coat as I walked down and said goodbye to my parents and Daphne. I caught up with Musa, who was waiting for me nervously.

"Did you do it?" She asked, whispering. I nodded as I unbuttoned the trench coat and showed her my outfit. She nodded. I buttoned it back as we walked to school.

When we got there, I stuffed the over-sized trench coat into my locker, slightly struggling. When I finally did, I slammed the locker shut and my back impacted against it as I let out a huff. Like if on cue, the girls appeared in front of me.

"Nice outfit B, loving the top." Stella said quickly. "Anyways, the boys are looking really cute today! Especially Brandon. I could eat him up!"

"Stella, we are talking about humans here, not cookies." Layla said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Nabu is hotter."

"No way, Helia is." Flora said shyly as a deep blush crawled up on her face. Musa and I raised our eyebrows.

"Yea right." Musa muttered so that I could only hear. I let out a small giggle.

"So, where are the boys?" I asked, sounding uninterested. It should have come out _interested_, dammit!

"Over by Sky's locker. I feel these weird butterflies!" Stella giggled.

Lovesick.

Now, the jocks, who were the hottest/cutest boys in the school weren't obviously single. Sky was dating Diaspro, Brandon was dating Chimera, Helia was dating Megan, Timmy was dating Eloise and Nabu was dating Lola. Well…Riven was the only single one actually.

The girls were the popular girls of the school.

We were often pestered by them…especially me. I highly suspected the only reason Diaspro pestered me was because she was jealous of my slim body. Big whoop.

"Let's go!" Flora said, snapping me out of thought. "What?"

"Let's go see the boys!" She said patiently as she pulled me across the hall filled with lockers. I groaned loudly as she pulled me, my red converse squeaking. A few heads turned, but turned back to whatever they were doing quickly.

"Musa!" I hissed. She came to my side as I whispered in her ear. "What do I say?"

"Diss him somehow. I don't know…just invent something!" She whispered back. Her eyes suddenly earned an extra glint. I recognized that look. "…blunt."

A charming smile crept up my lips as we giggled. We finally arrived, the boys alone and chatting. Stella stepped in eagerly before introducing us for the 2nd time, fearing they forgot our names. I rolled my eyes when my name came. Naturally, I was last.

"Hello!" Musa said cheerily before nudging me sharply. I glared at her. Right, we were just acting.

"How are your mornings so far?" Sky asked. The girls went one by one and when it was my turn, Musa had to nudge me again to snap me back to attention.

"Good." I said bluntly. Musa giggled quietly. When I spoke blunt, I annoyed a lot of people. And by a lot, I mean _a lot_. Sky didn't seem bothered, but the rest did. I smiled at them.

"Anyways," Brandon started, and I blocked him out. I was getting ultimately bored, and Musa noticed.

"…football game later tonight…"

* * *

><p>After school, and after apprehending that my plan had failed, Musa and I walked home in a glum mood.<p>

I noticed a boy following us.

He didn't look hostile; but he was definitely older than us. Tops, I say 18. I was 16, Musa and the rest of the girls same. Except Stella.

The boy lightly tapped on my soldier, and we both turned.

"Hello there, I'm Grover." (**1**) I offered a weak smile and shook his hand. I knew him."I couldn't help but want to make a new acquaintance today." I noticed the nervous tone in his voice, but Musa didn't.

"Nice to meet you Grover!" She said cheerily as they shook hands. "I'm Musa and that's my best friend Bloom."

"Nice to meet you," He said, looking at me. "Both."

"Musa, I'll catch up with you." I said. She nodded weirdly and walked down the street. I looked at Grover.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You need to come with me."

* * *

><p>(1) Yes I borrowed Grover from 'The lightning thief'.<p>

So yea, hoped you liked this quick chap. I need to work on my other stories and start on my new chapter for Between 2.

-Kat


	4. Chapter 3

"You must come with me-" Grover protested for the 473th time. It was the last day of school and I really wanted it to be nice, not bothered.

"Grover, list-" I began, but was interrupted as the front door of the school was busted open. The filled hallway was immediately frozen. I wanted to know what was up, but few students began to freak out and cleared a clear path between me, Grover and the unexpected visitors.

Grover gasped.

My eyes widened and I clutched my history book tightly.

They were 2 wild…things, with only one huge eye plastered on their foreheads.

"The mist!" Grover began to freak out. "It's not working!"

The things were looking straight at me.

"Must, *grunt* kill *grunt* goddess!" The left one mumbled. Grover let out a yelp as he purposely smacked my history book to the floor. By now, everyone was either looking at me and Grover or the things.

"Grover!" I yelled.

"Bloom!" He yelled back, utterly scared. "Run!"

The things charged straight at me. I was frozen, paralyzed. Grover, despite his fear, violently shoved me against the lockers and uttered a sorry as the things only flared their noses.

"See, this is why I told you to come with me!" He yelled.

"I don't even know where you plan on taking me you-"

"Goddess must die!" The right thing said in plain English as he charged towards me, the other one leading Grover away. Now I was by myself, not counting the frozen students.

"You want to play tag? Bring it on, pig!" I yelled as I ran, trying to lead it outside and lock it out. The plan utterly failed as he managed to outrun me and blocked the exit.

"You must die!" He said, clearer as ever. He picked me up easily as tried to fling me, but thanks to my slim figure I slipped from his grip and fell on my butt. I let out a slight groan as I picked myself up and tried to run away, but the thing had once again gripped the back of my shirt. He picked me up with ease and all I did was wait for the blow, but the only thing I received was a fall on the butt.

"They disappeared?" A holler, clear as snow, Grover yelled. "How – what – why?"

"Why?" I yelled, finally opening my eyes. "WHY? Whatever that thing was, it almost killed me!"

"What is going on here?" Coach Eden yelled as he walked towards us. "Grover?"

"Uh…" Grover began, but I interrupted. "Co-"

"This is it." He announced. "Bloom, Grover, Flora, Helia, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Tecna and Timmy, get in my office."

* * *

><p>"We are not supposed to say this under certain circumstances, but it seems like Bloom is already – exposed."<p>

"That sounds wrong." I said off topic as I impatiently tapped my finger on his desk.

Sighing, Coach Eden continued. "Bloom, do you have ADHD?"

My eyes widened.

"How…how did you-"

"It has never appeared in your medical cards, mysteriously, but other than that it is rather obvious. You are very impatient."

"I don't-"

"No need to hide it anymore." He said. "I see that you and Grover unfortunately encountered 2 adult Cyclops."

"2 what?"

"Adult Cyclops. You attract them due to your-" He paused, like if he was hesitant, but then reassured himself and continued. "Goddess powers."

My jaw dropped and the rest also's, except Grover, like he knew it.

"I have been keeping you safe for the last few years, and today had finally confirmed that you are the missing daughter of Zeus and Dione."

"That is impossible; Zeus and Dione are Greek gods. They disappeared a long time ago. My parents are Mi-"

"At the age of one, you were kidnapped by Hades himself from Olympus. It was your first birthday and Dione was rather busy, you were the favored child up there." He chuckled. "He transported you to Earth and left you under the care of the Lourdes family. A _fake _goddess child took over your place, Niyali, daughter of Hades. He changed her appearance to match yours, and now Niyali is Aphrodite."

"I still don't understand why I'm here."

"B – Aphrodite." Grover began. "Can I call you A? Ok then. Look, you are a goddess. God blood runs through your veins and you have powers. You were kidnapped and…wait a second." Grover's eyes widened in terror.

"What is it?" Coach asked.

"Coach, Aphrodite was stolen when she was a baby. Gods can't stay more than 1 year on Earth or they'll become mortal."

"Interesting…so I'm human." I said bluntly. I bit my lip. Why did it hurt? "…ok then."

"Zeus made an exception for Aphrodite." Coach Eden told all of us. "You're still a goddess."

"Ok, now I have a confession." I said, and closed my eyes. "I'm dyslexic."

"We knew that." Grover and Coach Eden said in unison.

"Do you know _everything_ about me?" I asked, pissed off.

"I guess you can call it like that." Grover shrugged. "Your dyslexic, your brain is hard-wired for Greek."

"Tell me something I _don't _know." I muttered.

"Well, Ares-"

"Grover!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Not in literal sense you idiot!"

"Gosh, you're so pissed off today."

"Why thank you." I said, glaring at him. "Why the flying crap wouldn't I be? I just learned I'm a freaking Goddess of who knows what and…and…URGH!"

"Explain why she's the goddess of love and not hate." Grover muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning my head.

"Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"That explains a lot…" Musa said, smiling at me. I gave her a look.

"To activate your powers you must claim your spot in the divine 12, since you are the daughter of Zeus you were put in the divine 12. Bad thing is that Niyali has taken your spot and that had been ruining 'Aphrodite's' reputation." Coach Eden explained.

"Aphrodite has been cheating on Hephaestus with Ares." I said, looking down. "Written in every Greek history book." I finished, upset. "Might as well keep it like that."

"No way," Grover said. "You are going to get your beauty queen self up there are claim your rightful spot. Niyali is an annoying self conscious brat that overuses her 'magic' to enamor and take revenge on worthless stuff. Not that I'm worthless, but a year ago she made my luck in love pretty bad just because I spilled my orange juice on her damn delicate dress."

"Wow." I said, slightly smiling. "Quite a bottle you got up there."

"I had to let it out." He said, crossing his arms.

"Then it's decided." Coach Eden said, standing up. "Aphrodite, accompanied by her protector Grover, will attend Camp Half-Blood along with these Demi-gods."

"Demi what?" Riven asked.

"I have been observing you all because you are acquainted with Aphrodite, and it seems that you yourselves might be Demi-gods."

"Camp Half-Blood…it's for Demi-gods, not gods." I pointed out.

"Well, you must be trained there first."

"Huh?"

"Trained, A. Like fencing, except with real armor and real weapons. I think you'll like it thanks to your tom-boyish attitude."

"That stung." I said bitterly.

"I only say the truth." He said, putting his hands up. Taking advantage I punched his leg, causing him to yelp.

"For now, I can only help you regain your goddess appearance. You have little magic on your side, thankfully." Coach Eden said. I stood up.

"Go ahead." I said.

In a gust of wind I found myself feeling stupid and retarded.

"Mirror?" Grover offered. I took it gratefully.

Formally, my hair had been tied in a messy ponytail and I had been wearing a simple t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse.

Now I looked completely different.

My hair was loose. The tips seemed to be only a bit highlighted into a lighter shade. The ends were curled, and on the smack dab of my forehead was what seemed like a tiara necklace – the gem being a beautiful diamond heart. The necklace strand was gold and glittered. My eyes seemed more intimidating. I had a heavier but still light blush on my cheeks and other then that, my face was the same.

"Oh god." I said, clutching my stomach. "What…" I began as I lifted my shirt up.

"Ooh! I like it." Grover laughed.

Under my belly button sat a matching diamond heart gem, a centimeter gold strand above it. I pulled my shirt down as I felt a heavy blush coming over me.

"Time to go." Coach Eden told them. "You are all excused from school. Grover, you must take care over them."

"Sure thing, Coach." Grover said.

"Before you go," Coach Eden said, and he walked towards me with a thing covered in cloth. "This is a gift from Zeus."

I took the clothed item and unwrapped it, exposing a extremely sharp dagger with the handle carved in gold.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make Grover…well, Grover from the movie 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief'. If you don't know how that Grover is, go ahead and check it out on Wiki :)<strong>

**-Kat**


End file.
